iTravel Through Time
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Now both 18, dating in college and living together Sam and Freddie visit their old pal Spencer and end up meeting their future selves at 28, married and with their kids Aly and Kyle Read & Review


**iTravel Through Time**

The time is now the Summer of 2012. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are all now 18. They are also all freshman in college. Carly goes to beauty school in Yakima hoping to become a makeup artist. Fredman here goes to Seattle University majoring in film and computer science. Sam attends the Art Institute of Seattle majoring in Fine Arts and Culinary Arts.

Carly now lives in Yakima with her Granddad after Spencer got married to Sasha and had the twins about a year ago. Sam and Freddie are dating and co-habitating, so they don't have to be apart. The still sometimes bickering duo share a 1 bedroom apartment close to both their schools. No plans for marriage yet. And as far as family Sam has learned to get along with her mother, Pam. Although it helps Pam is living in Italy with Sam's chef of a stepdad Franco. Freddie's mom is less overprotective after a visit to a therapist Dr. Dan Schneider and she mellowed out especially when she got hitched to Freddie's stepdad Lewbert. Now instead of Mrs. Benson she goes by Mrs. Sline or Marissa.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all head down to Spencer and Sasha's house for Summer Break to catch up and to figure out what the chiz this new project is he's been rambling on and on about.

Carly says calling from a payphone, "Hey Sam, Freddie. It's me. You guys there?" She says "C'mon if you two will ever get out of your bedroom..Pick up!"

"Sorry Carls. Freddie's just so good lookin' I just couldn't help myself" Sam says out of breath. She gigles "Wow Freddie you're an animal in the bedroom."

Carly annoyed says, "Gross You mean you two really were...making love." She shudders at that "I love that my two best friends are together, but just to be clear. I never want to know about what you guys do in there."

"Honey!" Freddie interjects "Yeah Babe," Sam answers. He explains "We were not doing that. We were packing"

Carly sighs "Oh well good." Sam laughs, "Man Carls I wished I could've seen your face..priceless"

"Sam say it," Freddie mentions Sam sighs, "Fine Sorry Carly for making you feel all you know..grossed at the thought of me and Freddie here Carly adds "Ma-" "having hot passionate sinful sex."

Freddie clears his throat, "Well can't argue with that. I mean uh Sam apologize." Sam says sincerely "Fine I'm sorry Carly. You're just easy to annoy. It's cute." Freddie chuckles "I know right"

"Excuse me I can still hear you two." She points out "Look just meet at me at Sasha's and Spencer's later 'Kay Bye."

They say together, "Bye"

A little while later after a drive to Spencer. Sam and Freddie arrive first because Carly's old 1991's Powder Blue Flanken Pulsar broke down. They walk hand-in-hand up the two steps and ring the door bell.

"Who is it?" Spencer asks "Sam Freddie is that you?"

Sam retorts, "No Spence it's the Easter Bunny." "Spencer just open the door," Freddie adds 

Spencer opens the door and gives Sam and Freddie a hug.

"Hey kids How goes it?" Spencer asks

Freddie answers, "Pretty awesome."

"Coolio so how's the whole dating and living together thing?" Spencer inquires

Sam smirks and replies, "Sweet I got my good lookin' guy and away from our cr-" "Sam!" Freddie interjects

Freddie clears his throat, "So Spencer what's this project you wanted to show us?" "You'll see dudes."

"Hey unless I got this whole biology thing wrong back in high school. I'm _not _a dude." Sam mentions annoyed "That's for sure Babe. But that's not what Spencer meant."

Sam whines, "Hon You know I don't like being a daffodil, but being called a dude makes me feel..icky" "Sorry Sam" Spencer apologizes

Freddie reassures, "Well does_ this_ make you feel better Sammy?" He kisses her then adds "Besides you look pretty hot today Sam" as he gives her a pat on the butt

Spencer screams "Ahh! Freddie Sam's like my little sister." "Eh relax Spencer good thing he didn't show after dinner last night" Sam taunts

Freddie remembers, "That little purple neglige was so.." Spencer disgusted says, "LaLa LaLa I don't know wanna know. Let's just go downstairs"

They walk downstairs to Spencer's workshop where he has all his tools, painting, sculptures, and miscellanious stuff. He unviels his project. The project looks like a car.

"What the chiz is this thing?" Sam wonders circing the car-like object "Yeah look at this dinosaur. Our Camaro can easily top this." Freddie adds proping the hood open

Spencer clarifies "Oh you can make fun my blonde and brunnette friends, but it's a time machine. Socko's great-grandfather Doc made"

Freddie laughs, "C'mon man you actually believe." Sam comments, "Yeah Dude this thing looks older than the Fresh Prince of Bel Air."

"Oh it's a Doloreon." Sam notices Freddie adds, "You mean like that car in Back to the Future."

"Mmh I love that move Freddie!" Sam exclaims. "Yeah Sam I know it's your favorite." Freddie says

Freddie mentions, "Well you know you wanna take a seat where Marty McFly did" "True chiz. Hey what's this switch do?" Sam responds sitting in the passenger seat.

Suddenly the Dolereon accelerates faster than the speed of light. They have a bumpy landing in a dark garage.

"Freddie where are we?" Sam asks Freddie replies, "More like _when _are we?"

Future Sam turns on the light in the garage. She doesn't look surprised, but has a knowing smile plastered on her face

Future Sam announces, "Well speak of the devil and her angel boy. Freddie they're here"

"Sam, Freddie we've been expecting you. Sam why don't let them in" Future Freddie adds

"Freddie Sam...If you two have our names. _You two _are our future selves." Freddie puts two and two together. "Good work Look like we turned out okay." Sam comments looking at her future self

They go into their beautiful home in Chicago. Future Sam and Freddie explain just about everything, but leave a couple surprises 'til the end.

Future Sam starts, "So I'm bettin' you two wanna know how we know all this. Well we went through the same things years ago."

Freddie asks, "But wait won't we get in trouble for being in the same time."

"No that stuff is all in movies. We can tell you anything." Freddie reassures

Sam says, "'Kay Puckett let's start with me."

"Mmh it's Benson now actually." Future Sam corrects

Freddie continues, "Yeah for six years now. Here take a look." He shows them a wedding photo He mentions, "Oh and Freddie when you propose don't forget the ring."

"Nice rock Benson," Sam comments noticing the four karat princess cut diamond wedding ring with bagguetes on the side and the matching engagement ring "So what else do we need to know."

Future Freddie replies, "Well Sam you're a chef and you have your masters degree in Fine Arts and Culinary Arts. And now you're pretty famous now you even have your own TV show the Samantha Benson show."

"And Freddie you're not doing too bad yourself. You're a famous director and TV producer. You graduated with your masters in film and computer science. You directed some big hits and handle my show too." Future Sam adds

Freddie mentions "So we do get married huh? And you said you'd never get married to me." He says looking over at his girlfriend "But when and where are we?"

"Yeah I know," Both Sams say together

Future Freddie says, "You're in Chicago Welcome to 2022."

They sip coffee and take a look at photos. Then Sam and Freddie come across a DVD they want to watch. They pop in the DVD player.

Future Sam on the DVD says, "Aly Kyle Time to go."

"Cute kids who's are they?" Freddie asks

Future Freddie points, "Yours man. Well ours I should say."

"Yeah see now Freddie you and I are twenty-eight like we said earlier for we've been married for six years. We live in Chicago and we have a 5 year old son Kyle Fredward Benson and a 3 year old daughter Alison Ava Gwendlyn Benson Aly and Kyle for short." Sam explains

They continue looking at the recent video of Kyle's kindergarten graduation. Then it shows a party scene in the backyard. The family stands below a banner. Sam and Freddie give each a quick kiss before the photo is taken. The kids looked grossed out by that like usual.

Sam stands right next to Freddie with her head resting on his shoulder. She lifts up their 3 year old daughter Alison in her arms. Aly loses focus and plays with her mom's ring then wraps her legs around her mom's waist and smiles. Freddie has his arm around Sam's waist and a hand on his son's shoulder. Kyle stands in front of Freddie and everyone smiles as the camera flashes.

"Aww" Sam and Freddie say together

They have to return back to their time and as they do

"Bye Future mom and dad," Kyle says

They respond "Bye kid."

"See you later," Aly adds with a laugh

"Yeah love you both," They say

They return home and keep their wild ride a secret. Everyone else will just have to wait and see.


End file.
